geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Maelgwn Gwynedd ap Cadwallon
Maelgwn ap Cadwallon, auch Maelgwn ''Gwynedd'' und Maelgwn ''Hir, war König von Gwynedd ca 534 bis 549. Aufzeichnungen zeigen, dass er eine herausragende Stellung unter den britonischen Königen in Wales und ihren Verbündeten im Hen Ogledd inne hatte. Trotz seiner großzügigen Unterstützung des Christentums und der Finanzierung von Kirchen in ganz Wales betrachtet Gildas ihn als Ursupator und verurteilte ihn dafür. Familie Maelgwn war der Sohn von Cadwallon ap Einion und Meddyf ferch Maeldaf. Er hatte einen Bruder und einen Neffen, doch sie werden ohne Namen von Gildas erwähnt. Ihm werden mehrere Frauen nachgesagt, inklusive Nesta ferch Sawyl Penuchel, Sanan ferch Cyngen (die Frau seines Neffen) und Gwallwyn ferch Afallach (möglicherweise seine Cousine). Es ist außerdem möglich, dass er die piktische Prinzessin Waelgush schwängerte. Seine Kinder sind, neben seinem Nachfolger Rhun Hir, unter anderem die Söhne Alser, Doeg, Einion und Eurgain. Es ist möglich, wird aber stark diskutiert, ob Bridei I und dessen Schwester Domelch Kinder von Maelgwn waren. Ihr Vater wird als ''Maelchu angegeben, was die irische Form von Maelgwn ist, doch viele Historiker bezweifeln dies, da es keine Beweise für diese Verbindung gibt. Geschichte Maelgwyn war einer der mächtigsten Herrscher des frühen 6. Jh. in Britannien, so sehr, dass er von einigen für den Ursprung der Legende von König Arthur gehalten wurde, besonders da Gildas - der Maelgwyn in seiner De Excidio stark tadelte - ihn den "Drachen der Insel" nannte, eine Anspielung auf den Titel Pendragon oder Hochkönig. Andere haben versucht, Maelgwyn mit Lancelot gleichzusetzen, obwohl die Verbindungen rein zufällig sind. Dennoch existierte mit Maelgwn ein König, dessen Herrschaft mit der Höhe von Arthurs Ruhm übereinstimmt, und der sicherlich der oberste König unter den Britonen nach dem Tod von Arthur war. Maelgwyns Spitzname Hir bedeutet der Große, und sein name, gwyn, bedeutet Hell, so dass man ihn sich als großen, mächtigen, blonden Mann vorstellen kann, möglicherweise recht gutaussehend, bedenkt man die Leichtigkeit, mit der er in seinem späteren Leben die Frauen eroberte. Geoffrey of Monmouth, der ihn Malgo nennt, bezieht sich besonders auf sein gutes Aussehen, sagt aber auch, dass er homosexuell war. Gildas Name für ihn, Maglocunus, bedeutet "Großer Hund", was vermutlich nicht nur seine Stärke und Macht, sondern auch seine Beharrlichkeit und Zielstrebigkeit beschreibt. Maelgwyns Leben war unruhig. Von Gildas "der erste im Bösen" genannt wurde er als ein bösartiger Tyrann angesehen, doch es gab auch eine Periode der Buße, während der er sich der Kirche zu wandte, bevor er erneut ein Leben der Tyrannei führte. Gildas berichtet, dass er in seiner Jugend seinen Onkel tötete. Dies könnte Owain oder Eugene gewesen sein, der Vater von Cynlas Goch, der ein Rivale von Maelgwyn über die Gebiete in Gwynedd wurde. Es ist möglich, dass Maelgwyn zu jung gewesen war, um direkt zu erben, als sein Vater starb, doch ein oder zwei Jahre später übernahm er, möglicherweise noch in seinen späten Teenagerjahren, mit Gewalt die Kontrolle. Nachdem er sich in Gwynedd an die Macht gebracht hatte, scheint er von seinem Gewissen geplagt worden zu sein, denn angeblich wurde er Mönch. Es war im keltischen Adel recht gebräuchlich, dass ältere Brüder Herrscher wurden und jüngere Brüder in die Kirche eintraten. Maelgwyn könnte ein jüngerer Bruder gewesen sein, der in seiner Jugend gegen die Kirche rebelliert, aber später die Fehler seiner Handlungen einsah. Sie lässt jedenfalls vermuten, dass Maelgwyn als Herrscher zurück trat, aber es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass dies geschah. Die Beweise deuten statt dessen darauf hin, dass Maelgwyn nicht in die Kirche eintrat, sondern für seine vergangenen Taten eine Buße bezahlte. Er soll den Bischofssitz von Bangor gegründet und andere Kirchen erbaut oder gefördert haben. Diese Periode der Großzügigkeit dauerte jedoch nur eine gewisse Zeit an, bevor Maelgwyn wieder zur seinen schlechten Handlungen zurückkehrte. Er heiratete, aber schnell trieb ihn seine Leidenschaft zur Frau seines Neffen. Maelgwyn ermordete seine Ehefrau und seinen Neffen und heiratete dessen Ehefrau selbst. Es gibt außerdem Gründe zu glauben, dass er eine piktische Prinzessin heiratete. Er gründete einen reichen und mächtigen Hof in Deganwy, zu dem es viele Barden zog, mit deren Anwesenheit er sicherstellte, dass über seine Triumphe und Errungenschaften geschrieben wurde. Er wurde als großer Förderer der Künste und auch als Gesetzgeber angesehen, obwohl einiges davon vermutlich nur seine eigene Propaganda war. Diejenigen, die Maelgwn verabscheuten, hatten vermutlich das Gefühl, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhielt, als er an einer Seuche starb (möglicherweise Cholera), die zu dieser Zeit Europa überschwemmte. Eigentlich erscheint die üblicherweise Maelgwn zugeschriebene Regierungszeit nicht lang genug, um all dies geschehen zu lassen, und sicherlich nicht, um ihn einen Sohn bekommen zu lassen, der alt genug war, ihm nach seinem Tod auf den Thron zu folgen, falls Maelgwyn erst nach seiner Thronbesteigung geheiratet hatte. Forscher vermuten, dass er schon in seiner Jugend einen Teil von Gwynedd unter seine Kontrolle brachte, als das Reich noch zwischen Einions Söhnen geteilt war. Dies könnte schon 515 geschehen sein, als Maelgwn etwa um die 18 Jahre alt gewesen sein könnte. Danach könnte er sich während der frühen 520er Jahre in ein Kloster zurückgezogen haben, bevor er in den späten 520ern ins weltliche Leben zurückkehrte, wo er vermutlich auch heiratete. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters 534 erhob Maelgwn vermutlich Anspruch auf die vollständige Herrschaft, tötete den nächsten Thronanwärter, seinen Neffen, und heiratete dessen Ehefrau, die Maelgwn, wie es scheint, in seinen Plänen bestärkt hatte. Sein Sohn und Nachfolger, Rhun Hir, war höchstwahrscheinlich noch ein Kind aus seiner ersten Ehe. Weiterhin war Maelgwyn auch der Vater von Bridei I, der von den Pikten als Anführer gewählt wurde. Zur Zeit seines Todes hatte sich Maelgwn zum obersten Herrscher der Britonen gemacht. Quellen Nennius erklärt in seiner Historia Brittonum, dass "der große König Mailcun regierte unter den Briten, in Gwynedd", und dass dessen Vorfahre Cunedda 146 Jahre vor Maelgwns Herrschaft aus Manaw Gododdin nach Gwynedd gekommen war, und "die Scoten irischen Gälen mit großem Gemetzel" vertrieben hatte. Es gibt eine zufällige Erwähnung von Maelgwn in dem Lied To Maenwyn im Roten Buch von Hergest, das Llywarch Hen zugeschrieben wird. Der Steward Maenyn wird ermutigt, einem Befehl, seinen Posten zu verlassen, zu widerstehen und seine Treue gegenüber Maelgwn zu beweisen. Im Buch von Llandaff von ca. 1125 erscheint Maelgwn Gwynedd als einer der Wohltäter der Diözese von Llandaff in ihren frühen Jahren. Im Schwarzen Buch von Carmarthen wird Dormarch, Gwyn ap Nudds Eine mythologische Figur aus walisischen Legenden, der König des "Hellen Volkes" und Herrscher der Walisischen Anderswelt. Er gilt als Anführer der Wilden Jagd. Lieblingshund, als ehemals Maelgwn Gwynedd gehörend beschrieben. Legenden und Fiktion Geoffrey of Monmouth In seiner Historia Regum Britanniae erscheint Maelgwn als Malgo. Historia Regum Britanniae, Buch 11 Malgo ist "König der Venedotianer" und befielt. den Hl. David nach dessen Tod an einer plötzlichen Krankheit in seiner Kirche zu begraben. HRB, B11, Kapitel 3 Laut Geoffrey lebt Malgo zu der Zeit kurz nach dem Tod von König Arthur und folgt Vortiporius auf den Thron. Malgo soll gutaussehend, großzügig und tapfer gewesen sein, aber auch ein Tyrann. Geoffrey sagt, er wäre der Sodomie verfallen und hätte sich abscheulich gegenüber Gott verhalten. Er soll auch einen großen Krieg geführt haben, durch den er die ganze Insel beherrschte. HRB, B11, Kapitel 7 Sein Nachfolger wurde Careticus. HRB, B11, Kapitel 8 Weiterhin hatte Malgo zwei Söhne, Ennianus und Runo, und wurde durch Enniaunus der Vorfahre von Cadwalla, der später König der Briten war. HRB, B12, Kapitel 6 Weitere Das Brut Tysilio, das zeitweise dem Hl. Tysilio zugeschrieben wurde, war eine Vermischung der Historia und des Brut y Brenhinedd und behauptete die in der Historia als Fakten dargestellten Erfindungen von Geoffrey als wahren Stammbaum. Der Geschichtsfälscher Iolo Morganwg erwähnt Maelgwn mehrfach in seinen Iolo-Manuskripten aus dem 18. Jh. Er behauptet recht wahrheitsgemäß, dass Maelgwn König über die anderen Könige war. Weiterhin nennt er einen Maelgwn Hir von Llandaff, der üblicherweise mit Maelgwn Gwynedd verwechselt wird. Iolo sagt außerdem über Maelgwn, dass er Taliesin enteignet hat, und dieser ihn dafür verfluchte. Maelgwn soll der Vater der Hl. Eurgain gewesen sein, und der Hl. Gwyllog ferch Caw Cawlwyd Ländereien geschenkt haben. Für letzteres gibt es eine Erzählung in "Die Drei Heiligen Familien der Insel Britannien" aus den Walisischen Triaden, die besagt, dass Caw und seine Kinder von den Pikten aus ihrem Gebiet vertrieben worden waren und dann nach Wales kamen, wo Maelgwn ihnen Land in Anglesey gab. Doch ansonsten sollten alle Informationen von Iolo ohne unabhängige Quellen mit Vorsicht behandelt werden, da die meisten davon seiner fruchtbaren Phantasie entsprangen und lange Zeit von vielen Historikern kopiert wurden, bevor seine Fälschungen bekannt wurden. Maelgwn erscheint im Tale of Taliesin, einer legendären Geschichte über den berühmten Barden Taliesin. Die Geschichte enthält verschiedene schwierige oder unmöglich zu lösende Situationen, die Taliesin normalerweise durch Magie für sich lösen kann. Sie stellt Maelgwn in einem sehr negativen Licht dar. Iolo Morganwg hat dazu ebenfalls Notizen gemacht, die jedoch wie üblich viele Ungenauigkeiten und Erfindungen enthalten. Der Historische Taliesin war tatsächlich ein Zeitgenosse von Maelgwns Sohn und Erben Rhun Hir und es gibt keine Beweise, dass Taliesin in irgend einer Verbindung zu Maelgwn stand. In John of Forduns Chronicle of the Scottish Nation von ca. 1360 gibt es einen Bericht, dass "Maglo, König der Britonen" König Aydanus um Hilfe bat. Fordun behauptete, dass es sich dabei um Maelgwn Gwynedd handelte, doch es gibt keine Beweise, die dies stützen. Später sagt Fordun auch, "Cadwallo, König der Britonen" hätte Hilfe von Aydanus erhalten, doch spätere Historiker benutzten die Geschichte trotz ihrer Ungenauigkeit. Thomas Stephens' Notizen zum Y Gododdin besagen, Maelgwn wäre ein Verbündeter von Aeddan gegen den pktischen König Bridei I gewesen. Bridei I soll der Sohn eines gewissen Maelchon oder Melcho gewesen sein. Die Namensähnlichkeit zu Maelgwn hat einige Historiker glauben lassen, dass es sich um die gleiche Person handeln könnte, doch andere zweifeln aufgrund fehlender Beweise stark an dieser Möglichkeit. Es gibt nichts, das Maelgwn und Bridei verbindet. Die stärkste Quelle für diese Behauptung ist John Morris in seinem Age of Arthur, wo er ohne Quellenbeweise "Bridei, Sohn von Maelgwn, dem mächtigen König von Nord-Wales" erwähnt. Aufgrund seines großen Erfolges ist diese Behauptung jedoch immer noch weit verbreitet und wird für wahr gehalten. Stammtafel # Cunedda Wledig ap Edern ⚭ Gwawl ferch Coel Hen ## Einion Yrth ap Cunedda ⚭ Pfrawst ferch Deithlyn ### Cadwallon Lawhir ap Einion ⚭ Meddyf ferch Maeldaf #### ♔ Maelgwn Gwynedd ap Cadwallon (Gw, 517-549) ⚭ | Gwallwen ferch Afallach; ⚭ || Nesta ferch Sawyl Penuchel ; ⚭ ||| Sannan ferch Cyngen Haus Gwerthrynion; ⚯ IV NN ferch Girom Piktische Prinzessin, die Verbindung wird stark angezweifelt. Siehe Stammbaum der Piktischen Könige ##### | ♔ Rhun Hir ap Maelgwn Gwynedd (Gw, 549-586) ⚭ Perfawr ferch Rhun Haus von Coel Hen ##### || Hl. Eurgain ferch Maelgwn Laut Iolo Morganwg, somit ist diese Abstammung vermutlich zweifelhaft. ⚭ Elidyr Mwynfawr ap Gwrast (✝ 560) Haus Strathclyde ##### ||| Einion ap Maelgwn Gwynedd (✝ vor 549) ##### ||| Alser ap Maelgwn Gwynedd ##### ||| Doeg ap Maelgwn Gwynedd ##### IV ♔ Bridei I mac Malcheon (Pikten, ✝ 584) ##### IV Domelch von den Pikten ⚭ ♔ Aedan mac Gabrain (Dal Riata, ✝ 608) #### NN ap Cadwallon Lawhir Von Gildas in der De Excidio bestätigt. ##### NN, Sohn ⚭ Sanan ferch Cyngen Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Haus Gwynedd Kategorie:König von Gwynedd